


Banging On the Pipes

by killerwhaletank



Category: Pod Save America (RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 04:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerwhaletank/pseuds/killerwhaletank
Summary: It's a cold night in Washington, and the boys have to figure out something to keep them warm.





	Banging On the Pipes

770 5th St. NW  
Washington, DC

 

Fresh snow fell in big, heavy wet clumps, muting the sound of the city around him. The nation's capital was often already quiet after hours; the population of the city dipped dramatically after everyone went home. It was beautiful, and a reminder that Washington was far enough south for winter to become a real burden when it got cold enough for precipitation to freeze. It was falling slowly, but accumulated throughout the day, and in the dark with the lights catching and bouncing off every snow-covered surface, it was kind of pretty.

With the earbuds tucked up under the flaps of his ridiculous-looking, but incredibly warm hat, Lovett tromped home through the snow, thick and deep around the ankles of his L.L. Bean boots which were a Christmas gift from Tommy when he realized that Lovett wasn't fully prepared to deal with much of anything on his own.

Once in the lobby of his building he shook the snow from his feet first, then his shoulders, and then the hat. It was still a little cold in the lobby, but the revolving door that let Lovett in wasn't very well insulated, as he knew from spending a good amount of time in said lobby while Tommy was upstairs entertaining. The twenty-something girl sitting at the front desk was dressed in a heavy sweater and a warm hat of her own, but Lovett thought nothing of it as he grabbed his mail and headed up to the seventh floor.

Lovett whistled along with the music playing on the iPod tucked into the internal pocket of his parka, and walked out onto the seventh floor, fishing the keys to the one-bedroom apartment he shared with Tommy from another pocket. Tommy's name was the one that was actually on the lease, therefore he was entitled to the actual bedroom. With the cunning use of curtains and other dividers, Lovett was given a space that, according to the floor plan, could have been used for a dining room, big enough for a bed and a desk, though only just barely. Lovett wasn't about to complain; it was rent he could afford, and he didn't mind getting to share the space with his good friend.

Once in the apartment, Lovett tugged the hat off, his unruly curls all over this place, and wound the earbuds around the iPod. He paused for just a moment and spotted what appeared to be a number of plain white candles lit in a cluster on the coffee table. "Tommy?" Lovett called out into the apartment. "You're not... planning some kind of romantic interlude that I should know about?" Lovett ducked into his little bedroom space and dropped the laptop bag to the floor beside his desk and shrugged out of his parka, tucking the iPod and earbuds back into the same pocket.

Lovett knew that the candles usually meant: stuffing his bag with several cans of Diet Coke and taking his laptop downstairs, either to work for a little bit or to play Arkham Asylum until he's struggling to keep his eyes open.

Tommy emerged from the bedroom, bundles in a couple of sweatshirts and a pair of knit gloves. "Heat's out," he stated with a little nod.

"What?" It took Lovett a moment to register just what Tommy said. "What do you mean heat's out?"

"Just what I said." Tommy yanked off one of his gloves and pressed his hand flat to the iron radiator, which was normally scalding to the touch. "It's been out for... a few hours."

"You're kidding." Lovett sat on the couch and started unlacing his boots. "You... you're kidding." Tommy shook his head and walked into the kitchen, leaning against the breakfast bar, watching Lovett struggle with his boots. "How are you not messing with me right now? Are you messing with me?" But when Lovett looked up and saw Tommy shake his head, all hope was lost. "Fuck!"

"Exactly," Tommy said with a little nod. He sat on the couch with Lovett, still watching him struggle with, and now swear at, his boots. "Maintenance said it shouldn't be long, but I doubt they're even working on it."

Lovett stopped fighting with the boots and turned to Tommy with a not-so-confident expression on his face. "It's snowing outside!" With one boot still on Lovett jumped to his feet and walked over to the sliding glass door that lead out to their tiny balcony. He turned back to Tommy to make sure that Tommy was not only watching him, but aware of the fact that he was right.

"And probably won't stop tonight," Tommy nodded in return. "I mean, it... probably won't get that cold, but-"

"There is no heat, Tommy!" The anger in Lovett's voice grew every time he opened his mouth. Tommy tried very hard not to smile at Lovett's ire, but it became increasingly difficult. And of course, the smile just made things worse. "There is no... what're we supposed to do? Live by candlelight?" Lovett stormed over and put both hands up to the small, flickering flames, nearly blowing one out in the process. "These aren't even warm! We'll freeze to death!"

"Jon," Tommy finally said, in an attempt to calm him down. But Lovett was very worked up, and Tommy was going to have a hard time talking him down. Tommy smirked. "Jon, we're not going to freeze to death. Honestly, it's really not even that cold in here."

"Sure," Lovett continued. "Right now it's now. But I bet you it'll just get colder and colder, and when you wake up you'll have your very own Jewish popsicle to thaw out!"

Tommy paused for only a moment, just a beat, before laughing softly. "How am I going to thaw you out if the heat isn't on?"

Lovett leapt to his feet, and jumped a little in place, throwing a tantrum much like an excited child. "Oh... my god, Tommy that is not funny!"

But Lovett's over-the-top reaction just made Tommy laugh louder, his entire body shaking in the process. "Yeah it is," Tommy chuckled under his breath. "Look. Put your boots back on and we'll go up to Chinatown Express, get you some warm soup, and hopefully by then there... will be some heat."

Lovett scoffed, silently thankful that he'd only gotten far enough in wrestling with the boots to get one off. "Soup?" he questioned softly. "Just... soup?"

Tommy shrugged. "Maybe some of those boneless spare ribs, too. If you behave, that is."

"If I behave?" Laughing softly, Lovett grabbed his parka and and his ridiculous warm hat, tugging it onto his head and pulling the flaps down over his ears. "Isn't this where you threaten to spank me?"

Snickering, Tommy disappeared into his bedroom, returning with one less sweatshirt and his own parka pulled around himself, zipping it up to his chin, hiding the blush in his neck. Every innuendo that spilled from Jon Lovett's lips made Tommy blush, even when he expected it. And Lovett, if he noticed, never let on. But of course, Lovett did notice. He noticed every time Tommy blushed, or laughed, or even smiled. In the back of Lovett's mind there was a catalog; every time Tommy reacted to him, Lovett committed it to memory.

The walk from their apartment building to the Chinese restaurant was usually no longer than five minutes, but with the snow and wind it took a bit longer. They decided to sit at the restaurant, near the vent that blew hot air directly across Lovett's shoulders. "I'm saving up all the warm because when we get home it won't be-"

"Jon," Tommy exhaled.

"It won't be warm, Tommy!" Lovett exclaimed, a little laugh peppering his words. "Remember me when I'm dead of frostbite."

Tommy sighed and rolled his eyes. "You're... ridiculous," he said with a shake of his head. "But... we can stick around and warm up a bit." Tommy watched Lovett reach for the last veggie pot sticker and poked it with a chopstick. He sat back, unable to take his eyes off of Lovett, no matter what he was doing.

And when Lovett decided that it was time to head back to their chilled apartment, Tommy gave him his gloves, laughing as he did. "How do you not own a real pair of gloves?"

"Oh I do," Lovett returned, tugging the gloves that were too big for his hands on. He wiggled his fingers and commented on how they looked like astronaut gloves. But when he looked at Tommy and his bare hands, Lovett took Tommy's hand with a little smile. It was a very sweet gesture, and Lovett meant nothing by it. Tommy knew that Lovett wasn't straight, but he also didn't care. Lovett kept to himself and if he'd had any romantic designs, Tommy was completely unaware of them.

Which surprised Lovett. He did have a little crush on his roommate, but was certainly afraid to say anything. The last thing he wanted was to ruin a good thing.

"Thanks for keeping my hand warm," Tommy teased, taking his hand from Lovett's the moment they walked through the revolving door. Lovett smiled and gave his shoulders the slightest shrug. The smiles faded from their faces when the same twenty-something behind the desk announced that the heat would not be repaired until the next day. Before Lovett could say anything Tommy clapped a hand over his mouth to keep him from screaming. Tommy smiled at the young woman and thanked her for the information, and without letting go of him Tommy dragged Lovett up to their apartment.

"This is crazy!" Lovett was finally able to say. He pushed his curls back, staring at Tommy, watching him relight the candles. "Seriously, what're we-"

"I'm going to bed," Tommy announced. He yawned, almost on cue for emphasis. Lovett watched him peel off his parka and leave it hanging on the coat rack by the door, taken a little aback by the brazenness of his statement. Tommy watched Lovett staring at him, and shrugged his shoulders in response. "What?"

"You're just... going to bed?" Lovett questioned in return. "What, do you... have, like... a space heater in your room that I don't know about?"

Tommy chuckled. "There's a lot in my bedroom you don't know about," he replied, though his little wink led Lovett to believe that he was just teasing. "Besides, you've got the candles."

Lovett rolled his eyes and groaned. "Tommy, we've been over this. They aren't warm."

Tommy narrowed his eyes at Lovett, arms folded across his chest. "Jon they are actually, physically fire. How can they not be-"

"Look at how tiny they are!" Lovett was back in full rant move, and Tommy was simply not in the mood for it. Again. "There isn't enough fire in a million of these emergency candles to keep anyone warm!"

Groaning, Tommy rubbed both hands over his face. He'd had an idea, something that came to him in the restaurant, something that he'd thought about but wasn't about to try and vocalize. But Lovett was right; if the head wasn't coming back on, it would just get colder and colder. He sighed heavily. "Look," Tommy began. "It... we'll stay warmer if... if we both curl up together."

Lovett could feel his heart hammering in his chest. "Are... you serious right now?" he asked, one hand pressed lightly to his chest. "Like, snuggled up out here on the couch together, or..."

Tommy rolled his eyes. "No, like-" He cleared his throat. "I-in... bed. In my bed. It'll be easier to conserve heat if we can close the door."

Lovett scratched a hand against the back of his neck. He took a moment or so to process just what Tommy was saying to him. He sat still on the couch for a moment, obviously giving Tommy's idea a lot of thought. After a long moment of awkward silence, Tommy sighed and threw his hands up. "Forget it."

Lovett gasped and turned his focus up to Tommy. "Forget it!?" He jumped to his feet and shook his head frantically. "Oh no. No, you cannot just take that back, okay? I... I won't let you take that back, not even a tiny bit." Lovett shot Tommy a little smile and a wink, before slipping around him and back into the bedroom.

"Okay, okay," Tommy said as calmly as he could manage. "Just... y'know, don't do anything weird."

"Don't do anything weird?" Lovett questioned in response. Tommy followed Lovett into the bedroom, where he'd sat on the edge of the full-sized bed, tugging at the laces of his boots. The struggle to get them off was not nearly as serious as it was before, which lead Tommy to believe that maybe Lovett was putting him on. "Is that... are you saying that because I'm gay?"

"What!?" Tommy shouted, laughing at the same time. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck and continued to chuckle.

"Because, you know." Lovett sort of shrugged. "I am."

Tommy shrugged right back. "I know that," he quickly returned. "I know that, Jon. We... we all know that."

Lovett's eyebrows shot up. "So if you all know, what's the-"

"There is no problem," Tommy interrupted. "No problem. None."

"Good!" Lovett kicked the boots away and scooched back up onto the bed. He tugged the blankets out from under him and slid under, pulling the blankets on the other side of the bed back for Tommy. Lovett, never missing an opportunity to make his friend feel a little weird, wiggled his eyebrows. "I promise to keep my hands to myself."

"You'd better," Tommy muttered in return.

And Lovett kept to his word. Throughout the night they'd both moved around a bit, trying to find a comfortable position without lying all over one other, or invading the little space they both had on the full-sized bed. In his sleep Lovett had rolled away from Tommy, who snored quietly like a cartoon character, and found himself easily falling off into a deep sleep of his own. Under the blankets, Lovett had grown warm enough to pull off his socks, and once he did and returned to his previously comfortable position he froze.

Tommy was pressed right against him, spooning him, his arm draped across Lovett's middle. Lovett thought, for a minute, that he was dreaming. That no way this was really happening. He tried not to giggle when he felt Tommy's breath tickle across the back of his neck, and again froze when the tickle of breath was joined by a little kiss.

Now he knew he was definitely dreaming.

"Tom-" Lovett was immediately hushed by Tommy, his arm tightening around him. Lovett could feel Tommy's arousal pressing against him, and had to swallow back a little moan. "Tommy, what're you-"

"Shh, baby." Tommy's voice was low, and it was obvious that he wasn't even awake, at least not fully. "It's too cold to argue."

"Who said anything about arguing," Lovett said under his breath. Another breath caught in the back of his throat as Tommy's hand drifted back to Lovett's hip, giving him a little squeeze, hips pressing forward. "You do know who I-"

Tommy brushed another kiss to the back of Lovett's neck. "I do," he spoke, this time sounding more awake than before. "I know exactly what I'm doing, and who I'm doing it with." Another little kiss, and Tommy leaned in, pressing his chin to Lovett's shoulder. "I didn't just ask you in here to keep me warm, you know."

Lovett's entire body tensed. What the hell was Tommy talking about?

"You... didn't." Lovett's body and mind were both fully awake, though he still couldn't be sure if Tommy followed suit. He had to stop himself several times from leaning up into Tommy's gentle nuzzlings, enjoying for the moment being his little spoon. Lovett closed his eyes and held his breath, wondering if he could shock himself into waking up.

"No," Tommy purred against the back of Lovett's neck. Lovett gasped softly, an involuntary noise that followed Tommy's hand falling to the front of the rough pants that Lovett still wore. Lovett's hand came down to grab Tommy's wrist, but did nothing else to stop him. He moaned softly, Tommy's open palm rubbing him through his jeans. "No, I... really wanted you here, and used the fact that... there's no heat in this apartment as an excuse."

Lovett closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip, swallowing back a little moan in the process. He rolled his hips back against Tommy's, stretching his fingers out to rest in the spaces between, gently urging him. Just a little more, just a little more...

"How long," Lovett whispered. His heart pounded in his chest, against his rib cage. He turned to look over his shoulder at Tommy. Lips parted, Lovett leaned back to try to steal a kiss, but Tommy immediately turned away, letting his fingers walk to undo the belt buckle, the tips of his fingers dipping below the now open waistband. Lovett slapped his hand against Tommy's, this time trying to stop him. "Tom, how... how long have you... wanted me here."

"The moment you moved in," Tommy all but growled against Jon's ear. Another breath, another growl, as he tugged on Jon's earlobe with his teeth. "It's a one-bedroom apartment, Jon. I really... did not expect you to... set up camp out in the living room, I really thought-"

"You know what?" Lovett interrupted. He turned away, staring ahead at the glowing numbers of the clock radio on the bedside table. "Tomorrow. We... we can have this conversation tomorrow." With a little sigh, Tommy started to roll away, but was stopped when Lovett grabbed his hand. "That doesn't mean I want you to stop."

"Good."

Lovett moaned a little louder with each breath he took, his moans the only sound that could be heard. Tommy was pleasantly surprised when he finally got his hand inside Lovett's pants could feel just how hard he was, and still growing in the palm of his hand. "Need to get these off of you," Tommy said with a little nod. Lovett closed his eyes, a shiver rolling down his back as Tommy's warm palm ran down the front of his thigh.

"I'll freeze," Lovett whispered, trying to tease. But he couldn't think to be funny; his body was physically betraying the fact that his mind was trying to reason his way out of this.

But Tommy wasn't about to stop. He shifted Lovett enough to work the rough jeans from his hips, taking his underwear with them. "I'll keep you warm," he said with a little nod, nuzzling Lovett's shoulder in the process.

"Y-you... you prom-" Lovett's words were silenced by Tommy pressing two fingers into his mouth, almost choking him. Lovett worked on instinct; eyes closing, he curled his fingers around Tommy's wrist and worked his tongue around both fingers, together and individually, getting them nice and wet. When Tommy finally pulled his fingers away, Lovett's mouth sought them out like a baby looking for its bottle. "Oh god, Tommy, please."

Lovett tried to speak, but his words were once against stopped by Tommy's fingers; this time, the wet digits were pressed to his ass, teasing, prying him open slowly, and then all at once. Lovett reached across the bed for the end of the mattress and forced his hips back against Tommy's fingers, letting them press deeper.

Tommy snickered. "Tommy please... what." Again Lovett tried to speak, but Tommy's fingers poking and prodding deeper were enough to make him forget his own name, let alone what he was trying to beg for. Tommy snickered. "C'mon, Lovett. I won't know what you're talking about unless you tell me."

"Tommy, j-just... want you, fuck..." Lovett licked his lips and glanced back at Tommy over his shoulder, rolling his hips back against his hand. "Just... want you to fuck me."

"How long?" Tommy asked, a little laugh in his voice, returning the question that Lovett asked him earlier.

Lovett groaned, eyes rolling back, as he wiggled further out of his pants. "All night if you can," he said with a little nod. He gasped with Tommy gave Lovett's ass a little slap. "I can't even... put into words how long I've wanted this."

"Just... relax, okay?"

Lovett scoffed. He reached back for Tommy's hip and rolled his ass back into Tommy's crotch, grinding against his fully clothed, and fully erect cock. "You... you're telling me to relax?" Lovett was quiet enough long enough to hear Tommy shifting on the bed behind him, a zipper coming down. "Like you've done this before?"

"There's a lot in my bedroom that you don't know about," Tommy purred, his lips pressed against Lovett's ear.

Tommy moved slow, at an almost glacial pace, easing into Lovett, his arm coming up around Lovett's chest to hold him close. Lovett's hand came back to the small of Tommy's back, pulling him in, taking his aching cock as deep as his own body would allow. Many a time Lovett thought about this, about how being fucked by his roommate and best friend would feel, but never in a million years did he imagine it being this good. He felt as though he were being pulled apart from the inside out, a delicious pain that Lovett would welcome from now until the end of the world.

Lovett woke in the morning, startled by the sound of the radiator in Tommy's room kicking on, hot dry air blowing on him seconds later. He sat up in bed, still naked, Tommy's arm still draped over him. For a moment Lovett debated waking Tommy for another go -- one more for the road, because there was no way that this would continue to be a thing -- but instead he just sighed and nudged Tommy's arm aside. He smiled at the sight of Tommy curling up onto a little ball beside him.

Tommy groaned, the sound of a man who needed sleep. "Heat's back on?"

"Yeah," Lovett replied, sighing heavily as he did. "Yeah, it... I think it just came back on, actually."

"Oh." Tommy sighed and rubbed his face into the pillow before looking over to see Lovett sitting up in the bed next to him. "Are you going somewhere?"

"I-"

"Because I don't want that." Lovett looked down at Tommy who nodded for emphasis. He inched over and draped his arm across Lovett's lap. "I want you to stay. We'll deal with everything tomorrow."

Sighing softly, Lovett closed his eyes and shifted back down into the bed and curled back into Tommy's arms. He took another breath and pulled Tommy's arm tightly around himself, and drifted back into a dream world where tomorrow would never come.


End file.
